El Perdedor
by Emily De La Valliere
Summary: Hay un dicho, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, yo soy una de esas personas. Joder que soy un completo idiota al dejarte de lado, también por haber creído que yo seria el único hombre en tu vida, que iluso, Él me robo ese tesoro de duende, todo fue por mi culpa, debo admitir que fui todo un chiquillo a tu lado, su hombría me supero, fulano con el premio y yo el perdedor
1. Recuerdos

Buenas, buenas!

Aquí les va una nueva historia, pero les aviso que sera corta.

Se que los que me siguen en mi otro fic ''No Tengas Miedo'' están ansiosos por una actualización, pero les aseguro que estoy en eso, es solo que esta historia estaba rondando en mi cabeza y quería salir con urgencia asi que tuve que aprovechar antes de perder la idea.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los párrafos en letras cursiva son los pensamientos de Ron.

* * *

 _"Hay un dicho:_

 _No se sabe lo que se tiene, hasta que se pierde"_

Inglaterra

Londres

En un edificio ubicado en el centro de Londres en una zona empresarial muy prestigiosa un pelirrojo se encuentra sentado detrás del escritorio de su oficina, recostado en el respaldo de la silla viendo por la enorme ventana que da a la calle, esta pensativo, con una expresión neutra acompañada de ojeras.

Suena el teléfono obligándolo a girarse para cogerlo.

 **-** Dime.

 **-** Jefe, acaba de llamar el señor Finnigan, quiere saber si la reunión de la tarde aún sigue en pie.

El pelirrojo cierra los ojos tomándose con pesar el puente de la nariz, no tiene ni la mas mínima intención de atender a nadie, ni siquiera quiso ir a trabajar ese día, pero si hubiese faltado seria peor, el edificio es un caos, sus jefes están en pleno tramite para cerrar un negocio multimillonario, se puede sentir la tensión en todos los pisos, sobre todo en los mas altos que es donde se encuentra su oficina.

 **-** Dile que sigue en pie, que venga después del medio día y antes de las 4pm por que tengo una reunión en presidencia.

La secretaria cuelga y el pelirrojo observa su escritorio topándose con un portarretrato, lo coge observando la foto detenidamente, pasa su dedo por la figura femenina que se encuentra a su lado en la foto.

 **-** Hermione...

Cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por los recuerdos.

 **(Flash Back)**

 **-** Te lo digo en serio Dean, mañana tengo una reunión en presidencia, mamá esta súper emocionada, buscó el mejor traje para lavarlo y ponerlo lo más elegante posible, si todo sale bien en la entrevista mi oficina nueva quedara 10 pisos mas arriba amigo.

 **-** Que bien, entonces haz tu mayor esfuerzo, ¿Cuanto ganarías?

 **-** Eso es lo mejor, el doble o puede que hasta más, lo primero que haré será comprarme un departamento lujoso en el centro, mira es aquí, entremos.

Los dos hombres entraron a una librería, era enorme.

 **-** No juegues, ¿Como rayos vas a encontrar el libro en esta inmensidad? Es el doble de grande de la biblioteca que le regala la Bestia a Bella **-.** El pelirrojo lo vio como si a este le hubiese salido un tercer ojo, Dean puso los ojos en blanco **.-** La Bella y la Bestia, la película de Disney, no es posible que no la hayas visto.

Este se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Yo veo puro deportes.

 **-** Yo también, pero mi hermanita la vio hace una semana y ahora esta obsesionada con la película, quiere verla todos los días.

 **-** En fin, necesitamos encontrar ese libro, se lo prometí a Ginny por su cumpleaños.

Caminaron rodeando los estantes esquivando a las demás personas.

 **-** ¿Por que tantas personas?

 **-** No se, solo se que ya me quiero ir, no debí de haber aceptado lo que Ginny me decía sin prestarle atención.

 **-** Mira allá.

El chico señaló a una joven que estaba de espaldas a ellos, estaba hablando con unas personas indicándoles algo, pensaron que trabaja ahí así que se acercaron.

 **-** Suben las escaleras y la segunda estantería a mano derecha.

 **-** Muchas gracias joven.

 **-** Eh, disculpa, es que estoy buscando un libro.

La chica se volteó, tuvo que alzar la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos, era alto y sus ojoso azules, el chico al verla de frente sonrió inconsciente, era hermosa, ella le dedicó una sonrisa la cual catalogó como encantadora.

 **-** ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

 **-** Es que estoy buscando este libro.

Le tendió un papelito, al tomarlo se rozaron sus manos, se vieron a los ojos, la chica se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-** Este lo puedes conseguir subiendo las escaleras de la izquierda.

 **-** ¿Te molestaría acompañarme? Es que soy muy torpe y lo mas seguro es que se me olvidé las indicaciones que me des y me pierda.

Le sonrió con la intención de que ella aceptara, desde que la vio le llamó la atención, quería saber mas de ella, tenía que conseguir su número.

 **-** No te voy a hacer nada, solo te pido que me acompañes **-.** Le tendió la mano **.-** Me llamo Ronald Wesley, trabajo en la empresa "Industrias Potter", necesito ese libro por que prometí regalárselo a mi hermana en su cumpleaños, es este viernes **-.** Haciéndole ojitos para que aceptara **.-** Por favor, en serio, no quiero morir sin conocer a mis nietos.

La joven soltó una risita para después tomarle la mano.

 **-** Hermione Granger, esta bien te voy a acompañar, sígueme.

La siguió hasta donde estaba el libro, ella lo tomó de la estantería para entregárselo en la mano.

 **-** Gracias.

 **-** De nada.

Se quedaron viéndose sin decir nada.

 **-** ¡Ron! **-.** El pelirrojo maldijo internamente a su amigo, miro hacia abajo, se lo encontró haciéndole señas hacia su reloj de muñeca.

 **-** Bueno si eso es todo, creo que te están esperando.

 **-** Si, gracias nuevamente, oye... ¿Puedes darme tú número? Es que realmente me llamas la atención y quisiera invitarte a comer, claro si no te molesta, mañana tengo una reunión muy importante para ver si me dan un cargo más alto, si quieres te puedo llevar a cenar ¿A que hora sales?

 **-** Aun no he aceptado **-.** Este sonrió apenado mientras se alborotaba el cabello **.-** Vamos a hacer algo, dime un lugar y la hora, te voy a esperar la primera media hora, si asistes y todo sale bien te doy mi numero, ¿Te parece?

 **-** Excelente, estoy de acuerdo.

 **-** Suerte mañana **-.** Lo miró a los ojos, este le sonrió agradecido.

 _Desde ese día me conquistaste, sabia que debías ser mía, no podía dejar de pensarte._

* * *

 **-** Tu familia es increíble Ron, tu mamá cocina delicioso, los gemelos son súper divertidos y Ginny me agradó bastante, creo que podemos ser amigas.

 **-** Me alegro que te haya gustado mi familia, estaba súper nervioso de que los conocieras.

Se detuvieron al llegar al carro de la chica, la soltó de la mano para agarrarla de la cintura dándole un beso en los labios.

 **-** Ahora solo falta que tú conozcas a mis padres.

 **-** ¿Que? No, no hay problema, no te preocupes, me conformo con saber que son unos excelentes odontólogos.

 **-** Ronald, no me vas a decir que tienes miedo de conocer a mis padres.

 **-** A tu madre no tanto, seguro que fue por ella que saliste tan hermosa, pero a tu padre si, eres su única hija, obviamente no me va a recibir con los brazos abiertos.

 **-** Vamos a hacer algo, el 19 cumplo años, mi papá va a hacer una de sus famosas parrilladas, trae a tu familia, papá se va a tener que comportar, no te preocupes.

 **-** Esta bien, esta bien.

 _Poco a poco te fuiste metiendo más y más en mi vida, te fui queriendo más de lo que imaginé._

* * *

Cuando el pelirrojo abrió la puerta del departamento le pegó un fuerte olor a comida, su estomago rugió, olía demasiado bien, dejó su saco y el bolso en el sillón, desatándose la corbata se acercó a la cocina, allí encontró a Hermione de espaldas con un conjunto demasiado provocativo, tenia puesto un short que dejaba en evidencia sus torneadas piernas, se acercó abrazándola por detrás.

 **-** Hola amor, huele fenomenal.

 **-** Gracias, me imaginé que llegarías tarde y con mucha hambre, así que me tomé la molestia de cocinarte, espero no te moleste.

 **-** Para nada **-.** Mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

 **-** No sigas, si lo haces se me va a quemar la comida.

Este soltó una carcajada.

 **-** Después de la comida viene el postre, también tengo hambre de ti.

 **-** Anda a bañarte en lo que termino de cocinar.

 _Ese día tomé la decisión que cambiaria todo, pensé que fortalecería nuestra relación, realmente quería hacer de todo contigo, pero me equivoqué._

Hermione fregaba los platos mientras Ron los secaba y guardaba.

 **-** ¿Ya tienes todo listo para el fin de semana?

 **-** Absolutamente todo, hablé con Luna para que se encargue de la librería estos dos días, soy tuya el fin de semana completo.

 **-** Eso me gusta, por cierto hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Con el trapo se secó las manos caminando hacia la sala, Hermione se secó las manos para seguirlo.

 **-** He estado pensado... **-.** Las orejas se le colorearon **.-** Tenemos una relación estable, este departamento es mío, lo compré con el dinero que me dieron con el nuevo cargo, así que... Tú vienes casi que todos los días, incluso hay veces en las que te quedas, estaba pensado... ¿Y si te vienes a vivir conmigo? No se si creas que es muy apurado, si lo crees así te entiendo, de todas maneras ya tienes una llave.

Hermione se acercó posando una mano en su mejilla, lo besó suavemente.

 **-** Esta bien, acepto mudarme contigo.

El pelirrojo le regaló una sonrisa espectacular, de suma alegría, la abrazo fuertemente para después besarla con pasión, a trompicones se dirigieron al cuarto.

 _Todo iba tan bien, la semana siguiente te mudaste, iluminaste mi vida, le diste alegría, eras todo para mi, pensé que te hacia feliz, que solo_ _tenías_ _ojos para_ _mí_ _, el único culpable soy yo, me obsesioné con el trabajo, me empezaron a exigir el doble ya que al subir de cargo_ _tenía_ _muchas mas responsabilidades que antes y en mi afán de darle mas importancia al trabajo, de demostrar que no se equivocaron al darme ese puesto te fui perdiendo._

* * *

 **-** Ron ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Estas descuidando a Hermione, llegas tarde y te vas súper temprano y los fin de semana en vez de disfrutarlos con ella te quedas durmiendo o peor aún, metido en la laptop trabajando, ¿Para eso le pediste que se mudara contigo? ¿Para dejarla tirada en el departamento, para que te cocine y te complazca cuando te de la gana? Hermione esta muy triste, tienes suerte que aún no te ha botado, entiendo que estés full, pero eso no quiere decir que no le puedas dedicar un par de horas a tu novia, no es justo, no tienes tiempo para ella pero para el trabajo y para beber con Dean si.

 _Ginny tenia razón, por andar pendiente del trabajo estaba dejando de lado a Hermione, no podía permitirme eso, no después de que ella aceptara vivir conmigo y aun después calarse todo esta obsesión que me esta atacando por trabajar._

* * *

 **-** Dime.

 **-** Señor, su novia esta en la línea 2, ¿Le paso la llamada o le digo que esta ocupado?

 **-** Yo la atiendo **-.** Presiona el botón para comunicarse con la línea 2 **.-** Hola Herm, ¿Cómo estas?

 **-** _Bien, solo llamaba para ver si esta noche vas a llegar temprano, compre unos ingredientes para preparar_ _tú_ _comida favorita, ¿Crees que puedas llegar para la cena?_

Ron miró el reloj, faltaban diez para las 4 de la tarde, a las cinco tenía reunión en presidencia, si hacía un esfuerzo podía llegar a las 8 al departamento.

 **-** Si amor, a las 4 tengo una reunión, normalmente duran una hora, así que creo que llego a las 8.

 **-** Has un esfuerzo para llegar ¿Si? Por favor, podemos salir adelante de esta situación **-.** Ron asintió aún sabiendo que Hermione no lo veía, ella se despidió con un te quiero correspondido por él, tranco suspirando, al salir de la reunión tenía que bajar a terminar lo mas rápido los papeles que aún tenía incompletos.

* * *

Miró por enésima vez su reloj de muñeca, 6:45pm la reunión se extendió mas de lo que creyó, el presidente viajaría fuera del país el fin de semana, o sea dentro de 4 días para cerrar un trato así que estaban hablando de todo lo que se haría en su ausencia, su hijo, Harry Potter, tomaría el mando de la empresa en lo que su padre estuviera fuera, James Potter necesitaba unos papeles que estaban en mi posesión, me dijo que no me preocupara, que los podía entregar el viernes o incluso si estaba full de trabajo se los podía enviar por fax el sábado en la mañana, pero prefería terminarlos de una vez.

 **-** Bueno señores, esto es todo, se pueden retirar, espero que todo haya quedado claro, no hay mas nada que acotar, buenas noches a todos.

Se levantó tomando unos papeles que le habían entregado, bajó tres pisos hasta su oficina, su secretaria ya se había ido, entró a la oficina sentándose en la silla, vio la hora, 7pm, suspiró viendo los papeles que había colocado sobre el escritorio, rebuscó hasta encontrar los que su jefe necesitaba, volvió a ver la hora, tenía tiempo hasta el viernes, pero él no quería entregárselos el último día, si no al siguiente para que James Potter viera lo eficiente que es, no sabia que hacer, si se quedaba a terminar el trabajo se pasaría de la hora y Hermione se molestaría, si se iba para llegar a tiempo a su departamento tendría que trabajar mañana el doble o hasta el triple, suspiró frustrado apoyando los codos en el escritorio cubriéndose la cara con las manos, extrañado escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

 **-** Adelante **-.** Hablo fuerte para que lo escucharan mientras bajaba los codos, tuvo que ocultar la sorpresa cuando vio quien se asomaba por la puerta.

 **-** Solo pasaba por las oficinas para ver quien se va a quedar hasta tarde para notificárselo al guardia, ¿Piensas quedarte o vienes de salida?

Inconsciente dirigió su mirada a los papeles en su escritorio atrayendo la mirada del otro hombre.

 **-** Si piensas quedarte por los papeles que mi padre te pidió, no te preocupes, te dijo que podías entregárselos el viernes, no es necesario que te quedes ¿No tienes planes para esta noche? Me he dado cuenta que casi siempre te quedas hasta tarde, mucho trabajo no es muy bueno para la salud, créeme, mamá siempre se lo recuerda a mi papá.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

 **-** No se preocupe, igual tengo otros trabajos que terminar, tengo la noche libre, puedo quedarme un rato mas sin problemas.

 **-** Cero formalidades por favor, ya no estamos en horario de trabajo y además si me tratas de usted haces que me sienta viejo, el viejo aquí es mi padre y yo soy un empleado igual que tú, de eso no te quede duda, somos de la misma edad ¿No? Tutéame.

 **-** Lo tendré en cuenta.

 **-** ¿Entonces piensas quedarte? **-.** El pelirrojo asintió **.-** Entiendo, al salir le aviso al guardia **-.** Hizo ademan de irse, pero se mantuvo ahí, se le veía indeciso **.-** En estos días te escuche decir que tienes una novia que trabaja en una librería.

 **-** Es la dueña de ''Libros, Una Historia''.

 **-** ¿En serio? Me parece increíble, es justo lo que necesito, si no te molesta, es solo que a mi mamá le encanta leer pero hay unos libros que quiere y no los encuentra, ¿Tú crees que los pueda encontrar ahí? He escuchado acerca de esa librearía, dicen que es grandiosa.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

 **-** A diferencia de Hermione a mi no me gustan los libros, así que no se, pero puedes pasarte a ver, si llegas a hablar con ella le dices que vas de mi parte para que te ayude.

 **-** Entiendo, mañana mismo voy a pasar, gracias Ronald.

 _"_ _Lo vi llegar,_

 _Y no pensé que importaría_ _"_

* * *

Llegué al departamento a las diez de la noche, suspiré cerrando la puerta principal, cuando pasé por el comedor vi toda la cena, estaba fría, con parsimonia empecé a guardar y limpiar todo, al terminar me dirigí al cuarto, me ducharía y acostaría.

Cuando entré supe de inmediato que no podría hacer lo segundo, por lo menos no en mi cama, Hermione yacía acurrucada abrazando contra su pecho a Crookshanks, su gato peludo de color anaranjado, se lo trajo con ella cuando se mudó, empecé a desvestirme para ducharme, al sentarme en la cama para quitarme los zapatos la bestia abrió los ojos, al reconocerme me lanzó una mirada filosa acompañada de un gruñido, lo ignoré para terminar de desvestirme y ducharme.

 _Esa noche dormí en el sillón_ , _al despertarme para ir a trabajar Hermione ya no estaba, eso no me_ _gustó_ _, que saliera tan temprano no_ _significaba nada_ _bueno, de paso se había llevado el plato de comida de la bola de pelos, ella casi siempre se lo llevaba para la librería, pero nunca el plato de comida_ _._

* * *

Buenas queridos lectores aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia!

Espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber con sus hermosos comentarios!

Se les quiere! :*


	2. Y Te Empezó a Conquistar

**Buenas!**

 **DDRR: No toda la historia sera narrada desde la respectiva de Ron, solo cuando las letras estén en cursivas o pequeños fragmentos donde este involucrado.**

* * *

 **-** Draco, es la hora de almorzar, me voy, avísame cualquier eventualidad, después de almorzar voy a ver si le consigo el libro a mi mamá **-.** El rubio le asintió con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada de los documentos que estaba revisando.

Harry Potter salió de la empresa, pasó a comer a un restaurante de comida italiana cerca de ahí para después dirigirse al lugar donde quedaba la tan famosa librería, "Libros, Una Historia" había escuchado hablar de ella, ya que al final de la librería habían unas escaleras que te llevaban a una terraza al aire libre donde podías sentarte y tomar café, chocolate o comer galletas, le parecía interesante.

Cuando hubo entrado quedó impresionado, era más grande de lo que creyó, empezó a caminar revisando los estantes, se encontraba fascinado.

Por otro lado, una castaña apoyada de la baranda del primer piso lo observaba detenidamente desde el mismísimo instante que entró a la librería, juraba que lo conocía de algo, pero no estaba segura, de lo que si estaba segura era de lo sexy que se veía con ese traje, resaltando la corbata verde esmeralda que llevaba, cuando el hombre alzó la cabeza para observar todo el establecimiento Hermione contuvo el aliento, era guapísimo, el cabello negro alborotado, tez blanca, nariz perfilada, labios exquisitos, no pudo verle bien los ojos, aunque creía que los tenía claros, lo detalló de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, sintió su cara enrojecer, nunca había hecho eso, mirar detenidamente a un hombre de esa manera, pero es que sus ojos se movían solos por el cuerpo de aquel espécimen masculino, por la pinta que tenia debía de ser un hombre de negocios.

 **-** ¡Hermione!

Bajó la mirada hacia Luna, la cual agitaba los brazos para que la ubicara, Harry que estaba cerca de la rubia al escuchar el nombre puso atención.

 **-** Ginny ya volvió así que voy a salir a almorzar, ¿Te traigo algo?

 **-** No, gracias, vete no te preocupes.

Cuando hubo despedido a la rubia volvió a dirigir su mirada al hombre que había entrado, esta vez se topó con un par de ojos color verde brillante, inevitablemente su corazón se aceleró, por Merlín que esos ojos la atraparon, eran bellísimos, no lo podía creer, este le regaló una sonrisa de lado, se sintió enrojecer.

 **-** Señorita, disculpe **-.** Tuvo que apartar la mirada prácticamente obligada **.-** Quisiera saber donde puedo conseguir los libros de gastronomía.

 **-** Tiene que bajar las escaleras, a mano derecha hasta el final.

 **-** Muchas gracias.

 **-** No se preocupe.

Cuando miró hacia abajo se decepcionó, el joven de ojos verdes ya no estaba, suspiró sin poder evitarlo y se separó de la baranda para caminar por la librería, quizás lo encontraba por ahí, cuando giró en el pasillo chocó de bruces con un pecho, pero un pecho muy duro, por instinto al perder el equilibrio se agarró de la camisa de la persona con la que había chocado, al alzar la mirada se le cortó la respiración, era el mismo joven de ojos verdes, ahora estaba mas que segura, era mas o menos de su edad.

 **-** Lo siento, no fue mi intención, es solo que… Bueno, en realidad si fue mi intención tropezarme contigo pero no de esta manera tan brusca **-.** Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, como pidiéndole disculpas **.-** Es solo que desde que te vi desde allá abajo quedé enganchado con tus ojos, son de un hermoso color marrón brillante.

Hermione no podía articular palabra, estaba perdida en sus ojos verdes, aún lo tenia agarrado de la camisa, su cerebro le ordenaba que lo soltara pero sus manos no obedecían y si a eso le sumamos que gracias a la cercanía había logrado inhalar el perfume que tenía, se sentía mareada.

 **-** ¿Te estoy intimidando? Si es así lo siento.

Él dio un paso hacia atrás obligándola a soltarlo, dejó caer los brazos a los lados, el pelinegro le sonreía divertido, seguro por la cara que ella tenía.

Hermione carraspeó para obligarse a hablar.

 **-** ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

 **-** Harry **-.** Ella lo miró sin entender **.-** Harry Potter, así me llamo, no me gustan las formalidades **-.** Le tendió la mano, aturdida por el apellido se la agarró.

 **-** Hermione Granger, ¿Tienes que ver con ''Industrias Potter''?

 **-** Mi padre es el dueño.

 **-** A lo mejor te parecerá raro, pero... ¿Anoche hubo una reunión en la tarde? Es que mi… **-.** Se mordió el labio indecisa, Harry amo ese gesto.

 **-** Ronald Wesley **-.** Ella lo miró con sorpresa **.-** ¿Por él me ibas a preguntar no? **-.** Ella asintió **.-** Si, anoche hubo una reunión muy importante, terminó antes de las 7, antes de irme de la empresa me fijé que él aún seguía en su oficina, me acerqué preguntándole si se iba a quedar a lo cual me respondió que si, que tenia la noche libre e iba a aprovechar para adelantar trabajo **-.** Se dio cuenta que la mirada de ella cambio.

 **-** ¿Eso te dijo? ¿Qué tenia la noche libre y por eso prefería quedarse trabajando?

 **-** Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?

Negó con la cabeza, pero Harry se dio cuenta que mentía ya que había apretado los puños frunciendo la boca.

 **-** Permiso.

Cuando pasó por su lado la agarro delicadamente del codo sin ni siquiera haber tomado la decisión.

 **-** También estaba buscando un libro, si no es mucha molestia, es para mi mamá, tiene tiempo buscándolo y… **-.** La vio a los ojos los tenía brillosos, claramente reteniendo las lágrimas, de pronto sin saber porque sintió una impotencia hacia aquel pelirrojo.

 **-** Es que estos momento no me siento… **-.** La interrumpió.

 **-** ¿Un café o agua? Creo que necesitas aire libre, he escuchado maravillas de la terraza que hay en este lugar, ¿Me acompañas? No se donde queda, pero si te niegas dejo de insistir.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, se veía apenado, quizás por revelarle sin saber lo de Ron, Harry no tenía la culpa de nada.

 **-** Sígueme.

Caminó hasta llegar a la terraza, sentándose en un banco alejado, el que estaba mas cerca del borde de la baranda mientras esperaba a Harry, cuando este llegó le ofreció una taza de chocolate con unas plantillas de vainilla.

 _"Y te empezaba a conquistar_

 _Convirtiéndote en mi enemiga"_

 **-** ¿Estas bien? Si no querías me lo hubieses dicho asi no insistía, no quiero pensar que aceptaste por que te sentiste presionada **-.** Hermione lo miró logrando que este se callara.

 **-** Acepté venir por que quise, no me sentí presionada, es solo que... **-.** Suspiró desviando su mirada hacia la ciudad.

 **-** ¿Es por Ronald? ¿Dije algo malo?

 **-** Al principio me sentía molesta contigo, bueno no contigo en específico, con la empresa en general.

 **-** ¿Y eso por que?

 **-** Ron últimamente ha tenido demasiado trabajo, llega súper tarde al departamento y se va temprano y los dias libres es puro trabajando, se que tú no eres el culpable... Pero es que...

 **-** Dijiste que te sentías molesta ¿Ya no estas molesta?

 **-** No se, la empresa tiene la mitad de la culpa por mandarle tanto trabajo y la otra mitad la tiene Ron por ser un obsesionado con el trabajo, ¿Sabes en que se quedó trabajando anoche? Me dijo que la reunión duraría una hora, cuando esta finalizara saldría de la empresa.

 **-** Le reunión se tardó mas de lo debido no te lo voy a negar, como tampoco te voy a ocultar el echo de que mi padre le solicitó a Ronald unos papeles importantes que necesita para el viaje, pero, mi padre fue muy claro al decirle que los documentos se los puede entregar el viernes o incluso enviárselos por fax el sábado en la mañana.

 **-** ¿Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

 **-** Cuando la reunión terminó fui a mi oficina a recoger todo para irme, como se que Wesley es de los empleados que se quedan hasta tarde, así que fui a su oficina a confirmar que se iba a a quedar para avisarle a guardia, cuando entré a la oficina se le veía afligido, como decidiendo que hacer, pero al preguntarle si se iba a quedar me contesto que si, yo le dije que si era por los documentos de papá que no importaba que se fuera, que aún tenía tiempo, le pregunté si no tenía planes para esta noche, ya que últimamente se quedaba hasta tarde.

 **-** Y el te dijo que no tenía.

 **-** Si, me dijo que no tenía planes y que por eso se quedaba a terminar de trabajar, ¿Me mintió? ¿Tenía planes contigo? ¿Por eso estas asi?

 **-** No eran planes como tal, lo había llamado pidiéndole que llegara temprano porque había comprado los ingredientes para cocinarle su comida favorita, él me dijo que si, que después de la reunión se iba directo al departamento, ¿Ves? El único culpable es él, pudo haber salido temprano pero prefirió quedarse hasta tarde, si tú, siendo el hijo del dueño teniendo mas responsabilidades y mas trabajo que él, pudiste salir temprano ¿Por que Ron no? **-.** Harry iba a responder pero Hermione no lo dejó **.-** Al menos que sea por eso, por ser el hijo del dueño no tienes tanto trabajo como los empleados.

Lo miró acusadoramente, Harry alzó las manos como pidiéndole que se calmara.

 **-** Pues preciosa déjame decirte que estas bien equivocada si crees que por ser el hijo del dueño no tengo trabajo, es mas creo que exactamente por ser el hijo del dueño tengo el triple de trabajo.

 **-** ¿En serio?¿Entonces no eres el vicepresidente o la mano derecha de tu padre no se?

 **-** No, el vicepresidente es Lucius Malfoy, un socio de mi padre, yo soy un empleado más, igual que Ron, aún me falta para poder optar por ese cargo, eso no es tan fácil como las personas creen.

 **-** Lo siento **-.** Se ruborizó apenada **.-** Yo pensé que.. Bueno... **-.** Harry le sonrió.

 **-** Tranquila, la mayoría de las personas creen eso, no te preocupes.

 **-** ¿Pero ves? Otro punto a mi favor, si tú tienes mas trabajo que Ron, ¿Por que él se queda hasta tan tarde y tú no?

 **-** Pues no sabría decirte, será por mi mamá **-.** Ella lo miró confundida **.-** Mamá siempre mantuvo a papá en el margen en cuanto al trabajo, no dejaba que llegara tarde y trabajara en la casa, solo en casos extremos cuando sea por algún trato que cerrar, cuando empecé a trabajar fue lo mismo conmigo, además yo trato de adelantar todo lo que puedo en la oficina, son pocas las veces que me he quedado hasta tarde.

 **-** Definitivamente el problema es Ron, de pronto agarró una obsesión por el trabajo, no pensé que eso pasaría, no se que voy a hacer.

Harry se levantó sentándose a su lado, le tomó las manos delicadamente, ella lo miró a los ojos, los tenía llorosos, joder que sintió envidia por el pelirrojo, Hermione es hermosa, a pesar de estar conteniendo las lágrimas, esos ojos lo tenían hipnotizado, moría por verla sonreír, pero si lo hacía seguro que terminaría de caer y eso no era bueno teniendo en cuenta que a pesar de tener problemas ella tiene novio.

 **-** Lo siento, seguro que estas ocupado o apurado y yo estoy molestándote con mis problemas, dime con que libro necesitas ayuda.

Él le sonrió, se llevó las manos de la chica los labios besándole los nudillos logrando que se sonrojara.

 **-** Eres hermosa y lo eres aún mas cuando te sonrojas, no te preocupes, es verdad que vine con la intención de comprar un libro, pero me atrajo más la idea de poder hablar contigo tranquilamente, no estoy para nada apurado, si me necesitan me van a llamar, del resto tengo la tarde libre y que mejor manera que pasarla al lado de una señorita tan bonita.

Se estiró colocándole un rizo detrás de la oreja, Hermione tenia las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

 **-** ¿Como supiste que te iba a preguntar por Ron?

 **-** Cuando fui a su oficina le pregunté por ti, bueno, me refiero a que una vez lo escuche decir que su novia trabajaba en una librería, quise saber en cual porque es verdad lo que te dije, necesito encontrar un libro, fue cuando me dijo que eres la dueña de esta preciosidad, antes había escuchado de esta librería, me gusta leer, quizás no tanto como a mi mamá, pero disfruto haciéndolo, pero por factor tiempo los pocos libros que he podido leer los he descargado al Ipad, en cambio mamá prefiere los libros en físico.

 **-** ¿Tienes novia Harry?

Cuando Hermione escuchó lo que dijo quiso morirse, pensó la pregunta, más nunca le pasó por la mente hacérsela, lo miró avergonzada incrementando su sonrojo, este le sonrió divertido.

 **-** No Hermione, no tengo novia.

La nombrada sintió una corriente recorrerle el cuerpo al escucharlo decir su nombre, lo había susurrado de una manera seductora, tenía que controlarse, no podía perder el control con ese hombre.

 **-** Yo no quise...

 **-** No te preocupes, no me molesta, ¿Te puedo pedir algo? Claro si no es molestia.

 **-** Dime.

 **-** ¿Puedes darme un recorrido por toda la librería? Es que realmente estoy fascinado, me gustaría hacer un recorrido y que mejor persona para guiarme que la dueña, todo me indica que amas con locura la lectura.

 **-** Mas que a mi vida.

Y Harry murió, Hermione le regaló una sonrisa radiante, a pesar de que ya no había vuelta atrás no se arrepentía, sintió una calidez recorrerle todo el cuerpo solo por esa simple sonrisa.

Al terminar de beberse el chocolate y comerse las galletas, Hermione le hizo el recorrido a Harry por toda la librería, mientras le iba explicando todo y contestando sus preguntas, Harry resultó ser muy curioso respecto a los libros, se llevó varios ejemplares pero no los libros que su mamá quería.

 **-** Déjame ver, tengo que preguntar a ver si me los pueden conseguir, cualquier cosa te aviso, ¿Te parece?

Iban caminando hacia la caja.

 **-** Me parece excelente, toma **-.** Entregándole una tarjetica **.-** Ahí esta mi número, llámame cuando quieras o cuando tengas los libros.

Hermione había entendido la indirecta, cuando Harry le estaba pagando a la cajera se montó un gato anaranjado en la mesa de la caja, caminó hasta colocarse a un lado de Hermione sentándose ahí.

 **-** ¡Crookshanks!

 **-** ¿Es tuyo?

Hermione sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, cuando miró a Harry le vio la intención de acariciarlo.

 **-** No Harry, no lo vayas a tocar...

Muy tarde, Harry había extendido su mano hacia el hocico del gato, este la olió con desconfianza, miró a Harry retándolo con la mirada, el pelinegro le rozó con cautela el pelaje del cuello, poco a poco fue incrementando la acaricia hasta que Crookshanks se hubo relajado permitiéndole incluso que lo acariciara entre las orejas ronroneando con gusto, Hermione estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creerlo.

 **-** ¿Como lo hiciste? **-.** El se encogió de hombros **.-** Crookshanks es muy arisco con los extraños, mas que todo con los hombres, al único que tolera es a mi papá.

 **-** Quizás sabe que yo no soy una amenaza para ti, me esta dando su aprobación hacia ti, por como lo dices, es muy celoso contigo.

Harry la miró a los ojos, penetrándola con la mirada, de pronto su celular sonó haciendo que rompiera el contacto con la mirada de la chica y dejara de acariciar al gato el cual bufó con reproche.

 **-** Dime Draco... Ok ya voy para allá.

Colgó y miró a Hermione.

 **-** Bueno, ya no tengo ninguna excusa para permanecer más tiempo aquí y lamentándolo mucho el trabajo me llama, pase una agradable tarde contigo, Hermione Granger, adiós, adiós Crookshanks **-.** El gato maulló, Harry se giró para salir, pero se volvió mirando a Hermione **.-** ¿Recibiré una llamada tuya?

Ella le sonrió divertida, se refería a una llamada que no tuviera nada que ver con el libro.

 **-** No te lo puedo asegurar, pero tal vez si.

* * *

Cuando llegué en la noche supe porque se había llevado el plato de comida del animal, Hermione no había regresado al departamento _._

 _ **-**_ _¿Alo?_

 _ **-**_ Hermione acabe de llegar al departamento y me extrañó que no estas, ¿Ya vienes en camino? ¿Pasó algo?

 _ **-**_ _Si por lo menos ayer hubieses llegado a las 9pm como hoy seria diferente, ahora es mi turno, estoy en el departamento de Luna, pasaré la noche con ella y Ginny, quizás la comida de ayer aún este buena, que tengas buen provecho._

Me colgó dejándome con la palabra en la boca, estaba molesto, hoy precisamente que llegaba temprano ella iba a pasar la noche en otro lugar, ¡Demonios!

* * *

Buenas buenas mis querid s lectores!

Aqui les traigo otro capitulo, sacando la cuenta así por encima creo que van a ver dos capítulos mas y listo.

La historia ya esta terminada, que suba otro capitulo hoy en la noche depende de ustedes y los comentarios que me dejen, ya les he dicho, cada vez que me escriben me emociona bastante y me motiva ya que eso me dice que les gusta la historia.

Si antes de la noche recibo mínimo 5 comentarios, tengan por seguro que les voy a subir el otro capitulo!

Se les quiere!

Pd: A los que me siguen en ''No Tengas Miedo de Aceptarme'' les digo que estoy escribiendo lo mas que puedo, se me atravesaron las pasantias, pero casi puedo prometerles un nuevo cap esta semana, solo les pido sean pacientes!


	3. El Siempre Te Entendió

**-** Me estas preocupando Potter, llevas tres días pegado al teléfono, ¿Estas esperando una llamada importante?

El pelinegro suspiró recostándose en la silla.

 **-** Si supieras.

El rubio se sentó frente al escritorio cruzando las piernas y los brazos.

 **-** Ilumíname.

 **-** Cuando fui a buscar el libro de mi mamá, conocí a una muchacha, se llama Hermione Granger, es la dueña de la librería, pasamos toda la tarde conversando y después a petición mía me guió por toda la librería enseñándomela, le di mi número para que me llamara cuando consiguiera los libros que quiere mamá... Es solo que pensé...

 **-** Ok, es mas grave de lo que creía, a ver si entiendo, ¿Quedaste prendado de una muchacha que conociste hace tres días de la cual estas esperando una llamada que no sabes si va a llegar al menos que sea porque te consiguió los libros?

 **-** Y aun falta el premio mayor, tiene novio, Ronald Wesley.

Draco arrugó la frente, estaba recordando de donde le sonaba ese nombre.

 **-** ¿El pelirrojo?

 **-** El mismo que canta y baila, prácticamente fue por él que la conocí, yo fui a la librería en busca del libro sabiendo que ahí trabajaba la novia pero fue inevitable que no entablara conversación con ella, joder Draco, es hermosa, encantadora, sus ojos me atraen y su sonrisa...

 **-** Ya, ya entendí, demasiada cursilería, detente antes de que vomite, ¿Y que pretendes hacer?

 **-** Nada, no se... Lo peor del caso es que esta teniendo problemas con el novio, así que no se... Lo único que sé es que el Wesley es un completo idiota por perder a semejante mujer.

 _"Te vi llorar_

 _Viviste la monotonía_

 _Y te escuchaba hablar_

 _Pero era él quien te entendía"_

 **-** ¡¿Para esto Ronald?! ¡¿Para esto me pediste que volviera?! ¡¿Para seguir llegando tarde y ahogarte en trabajo?!

 **-** Hermione... ¡Entiéndeme!

 **-** ¿Que te entienda? ¡¿Qué quieres que entienda?! ¡¿Que eres un malvado obsesionado con el trabajo?!

 **-** ¡¿Y que quieres haga?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡Dime! **-.** Le exigió a gritos, Hermione lo vio con dificultad, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

 **-** ¿En serio me estas haciendo esa pregunta? Por Dios Ron, ¿Te cuesta mucho llegar temprano a casa? Compartir conmigo como lo hacíamos antes, salir los dos el fin de semana, ¿Eso es muy difícil? Yo me vine a vivir contigo por que creí en ti, no pensé que serias de esos hombres que vive y respira para el trabajo que todo su mundo gira alrededor del trabajo y de demostrarle al jefe que es eficiente y no se equivocó en darle el ascenso.

 **-** Hermione entiende que ese trabajo es todo lo que tengo, no sabes todo lo que he hecho para poder llegar allá donde estoy, es muy importante, no puedo perderlo, entiéndeme amor.

 **-** No puedo, me cuesta, he tratado, créeme, pero ya no puedo mas, es demasiado, prácticamente no estas nunca, te vas súper temprano, llegas súper tarde y los fines de semana te la pasas encerrado en el estudio metido en la laptop o incluso te vas a beber con Dean ¿Y yo? ¿Estoy pintada en la pared? ¿El trabajo es más importante que tu novia?

Ron dudó, no respondió al momento lo que hizo que Hermione entendiera la situación, le dolía, había querido a Ron mas de lo que pensó, pero ya, no mas, un mes era mucho para ella no iba a aguantarlo por mas tiempo, se secó las lágrimas con rabia.

 **-** Espera, no, el trabajo no es mas importante que tú, pero Hermione, esto lo estoy haciendo por ti, por los dos, estoy ganando más dinero, así si puedes dejar de trabajar si quieres y...

 **-** Un momento, ¿Si acaso te estas escuchando? ¡Por Dios Ronald! Eso no lo estas haciendo por mi, no te caigas a mentiras, además yo no pretendo dejar de trabajar, esa librería es mia, es mi sueño, por nada del mundo la voy a abandonar, me voy, te aguanté un mes, un mes, es mentira que vas a cambiar.

 **-** No, no te vayas Herm por favor, yo... Dame otra oportunidad te lo pido.

 **-** Gánatela, me voy del departamento, si aún quieres luchar por esta relación, sabes donde encontrarme.

* * *

Harry Potter estaba acostado en su cama pensando en todo lo que le estaba pasando, suspiró audiblemente.

 **-** Hermione... Rayos, no se que me estas haciendo.

A la semana de haberse conocido, Hermione lo llamó, pero para decirle que había conseguido los libros, de todas maneras Harry aprovechó y la invitó a almorzar, le dio gracias a Dios cuando esta aceptó, desde ese día hablaban más, él había guardado su número y a veces se escribían, mas que todo Hermione cuando peleaba con Ron, ella siempre le pedía disculpas por meterlo en la relación o molestarlo para desahogarse por las peleas, Harry le dijo que no importaba, que se conformaba con escuchar su voz.

De eso ya cinco semanas, Harry no sabia que hacer, Hermione ya le gustaba demasiado, mas de lo que creyó en tan poco tiempo, se sentía terriblemente mal por que a pesar de las peleas ella aún seguía con el pelirrojo y el no tenía intención alguna de meterse en la relación, solo era un amigo de ella, no quería incitarla a nada.

Suspiró frustrado.

 **-** ¡Joder! **-.** El celular sonó, se tapó la cara con el brazo, no quería atender a nadie, pero solo por curiosidad lo cogió viendo la pantalla, al hacerlo se paralizó, vio la hora, media noche, maldijo al Wesley.

 **-** Alo.

 **-** _¿Harry? ¿Te desperté?_

 **-** No, estaba despierto tranquila, ¿Que pasó?

 **-** _Es solo que... Discutí con Ron y me fui de su departamento, pero no vi la hora al salir y resulta que es muy tarde, Luna ya esta dormida, solo me quedabas tú... Bueno... No quisieras molestarte es solo que..._

 **-** Shh, ya, te entiendo, no te preocupes, ya te he dicho que no era molestia para mi, ¿Donde estas? Dame la dirección para irte a buscar.

 **-** _No, no te preocupes, tengo carro._

 **-** Ah bueno, entonces anota la dirección y dame los datos de tu auto para dárselos al vigilante y que te deje pasar, tambien anota la clave de ascensor, es el último piso.

 **-** _Harry..._

 **-** Dime.

 **-** _Gracias..._

Cuando hubo colgado después de pasarse la información se levantó para vestirse, colocándose un mono de algodón y una camiseta, llamó al guardia dándole los datos del carro de Hermione, se fue a la sala sentándose en el sillón mientras esperaba.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó al edificio quedó impresionada, seguramente un departamento costaba el doble se su librería y Harry tenía el Pent-House para él solo, un guardia se le acercó.

 **-** ¿Hermione Granger? **-.** Le preguntó cuando bajó la ventana, ella asintió **.-** ¿Vienes sola?

 **-** Si **-.** Crookshanks maulló en el asiento de copiloto **.-** Bueno, no del todo.

El guardia asintió para después indicarle el lugar donde debía estacionarse, al hacerlo salió del carro entrando al edificio con Crookshanks en los brazos, caminó hasta el ascensor, cuando entró pulsó el botón del Pent-House, inmediatamente le pidió la clave, anotó los números que Harry le indicó y el ascensor empezó a subir.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron se encontró con un Harry en camiseta, mono y descalzo recibiéndola en la entrada, la hubiese abrazado si ella no tuviese en los brazos al gato.

 **-** Espero no te moleste que traiga a Crookshanks, no podía dejarlo allá.

 **-** Claro que no, me imaginé que venías con él, de todas maneras me agrada el paquete completo.

Estiró una mano acariciando la cabeza del gato, Hermione se había sonrojado por lo que dijo.

 **-** Pasa, estas en tú casa, no te preocupes ni te cohíbas, ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella lo miró apenada a la vez que dejaba en el piso al gato.

 **-** Lo supuse, ven **-.** La llevó hasta la cocina **.-** El único problema es que llegué sin ánimos de cocinar así que compré pizza, ¿Te apetece?

 **-** Como no tienes idea.

El soltó una carcajada.

 **-** Siéntate mientras te sirvo.

Hermione lo observó mientras se movía por la cocina, la camiseta que tenia puesta se le pegaba al pecho y a la espalda, con total facilidad vio como se le contraían los músculos de la espalda y los brazos am estirarse para coger las cosas, estaba fascinada, disimuló cuando el se giró poniendo un plato con tres pedazos de pizza más un vaso de coca-cola.

 **-** ¿Me estas diciendo gorda? **-.** Él la miró sin entender **.-** ¿Siempre le sirves tres pedazos de pizza a tus visitas femeninas? ¿Qué te hace creer que me los puedo comer?

El soltó una carcajada.

 **-** A ver... No te estoy diciendo gorda, eres la segunda visita femenina, eso si contamos a mi mamá, si creo que eres capaz de comerte los tres pedazos y eso por que se que eres diferentes a las demás mujeres, no estas con eso de la dieta y todas esas gafedades y si te soy sincero, me gustas así.

Sus ojos brillaron al confesarle eso, Hermione se ruborizó apartando la mirada rápidamente al pedazo de pizza que se estaba comiendo.

 **-** Te preparé la habitación de invitados, es amplia y tiene aire.

 **-** Gracias otra vez Harry.

 **-** No te preocupes, ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

Hermione le contó todo lo que había pasado a Harry, este la escuchaba atento, dejándola que hablara y se desahogara completamente, realmente Ronald era un completo idiota, cuando terminaron de hablar y de recoger todo Harry la llevó hasta la habitación.

 **-** La habitación tiene baño, si quieres utilizarlo las toallas están limpias, las acabe de colocar ummm... Bueno, te dejó para que descanses.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente cuando Hermione se despertó se sintió desubicada, miró la habitación sin reconocerla, los recuerdos fueron llegando poco a poco, discutió con Ron, se fue del departamento y había terminado yendo al de Harry, se levantó y se metió al baño para asearse, al salir se dio cuenta que Crookshanks no estaba en la habitación, eso la extrañó.

Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, el estómago le rugió cuando le pegó el olor de tocineta frita, cuando llegó a su destino la imagen que vio la sorprendió, Harry tenía el cabello húmedo y mas alborotado de lo normal, tenía una camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo y un short blanco, Crookshanks estaba sentado a su lado en el piso.

 **-** ¿Tienes hambre? **-.** Harry le preguntó al gato, este maulló en respuesta haciéndolo reír **.-** No se si tu dueña te trajo el plato de comida, así que te va a tocar en la misma lata, toma.

Se agachó colocándole una lata de pescado completamente abierta mas un pote de plástico pequeño con agua.

 **-** Eso, por lo que veo esta delicioso.

Harry se volteó topándose con Hermione.

 **-** Buenos días **-.** Le sonrió encantador **.-** Como dormiste?

 **-** Buenos días, si te soy sincera, dormí de maravilla.

 **-** Que bien, me alegro, ven, siéntate, estoy preparando el desayuno, ¿Café? **-.** Asintió **.-** ¿Solo o con leche?

 **-** Con leche, Harry no tienes por que tomarte tantas molestias, yo pretendía irme temprano para no molestarte, ¿Notienes que ir a trabajar?

 **-** Ya te he dicho que no son molestias, eres mi invitada, así sea por una noche, respecto al trabajo, naah, que importa que un día llegue tarde, no me van a botar por eso **-.** Le sonrió divertido, ella se la devolvió.

 **-** ¿Como es que Crookshanks terminó aquí contigo?

 **-** Cuando iba pasando por la habitación lo escuché maullar, abrí con cuidado la puerta y él salió.

Se volteó colocando dos platos, cada uno con pan tostado, tocineta y huevos revueltos, después sacó de la nevera un jugo de naranja que dejó en la mesa con dos vasos de vidrios, más dos tazas de café.

 **-** Buen provecho.

 **-** Gracias Harry, todo se ve delicioso **-.** Ella lo miró con un brillito en los ojos.

 **-** Todo lo que se me lo enseñó mi mamá, además me gusta cocinar.

Desayunaron a la vez que charlaban animadamente, Hermione se sentía feliz, hace tanto tiempo que no compartía de esa manera con alguien, incluyendo la cena de anoche, Harry era un hombre increíble, maravilloso, se dio cuenta que siempre estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba, la escuchaba y comprendía, no entendía como él, sacaba tiempo de donde no tenía para hablar horas con ella por el celular, incluso no le importaba llegar al trabajo tarde por ella y no eran nada, amigos quizás, aún no sabia si catalogarlo de esa manera, en cambio Ron que era su novio no podía dedicarle una sola hora de su tiempo.

Cuando recogieron todo, Harry la enfrentó.

 **-** ¿Tienes planes? O sea, ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Además de trabajar **-.** Ella negó **.-** ¿Que dices si te pido que faltes al trabajo? Que pasemos un día divertido solo tú y yo, Luna tiene la llave de la librería ¿No? Ella puede encargarse de todo un día ¿Verdad? Dime que si por favor.

Ella le sonrió.

 **-** Harry, estas loco ¿Y tu trabajo? ¿Tu papá no te va a regañar por faltar?

 **-** Yo nunca he faltado a la empresa, no tenía ningún motivo por el que faltar, tú eres ese motivo por que el que quiera faltar hoy **-.** La miró con intensidad haciendo que se ruborizara **.-** Además me importa lo que papá piense, realmente quiero pasar todo el día contigo, aunque sea en plan amigos.

 **-** ¿Y Crookshanks?

 **-** Por mi no hay problema que se quedé aquí, no creo que al dueño le importe.

Ella se rió.

 **-** Esta bien, acepto, déjame avisarle a Luna que un loco me secuestró.

* * *

Buenas noches!

Aquí el capitulo prometido, les pido disculpas por haberme tardado pero estuve full ocupada, en mi país faltan 10 minutos para las 11, pero bueno, aquí se los traigo, espero les guste, ya solo queda el final, si ustedes me motivan y no caigo muerta (del sueño) ya que mañana tengo clases, hay pequeñas posibilidades de que lo suba hoy, pero no les prometo nada, si no mañana a media tarde seguro.

Espero sus comentarios con ansias!

Se les quiere! :*

Pd: A los que no se han pasado por mi otro fic ''No Tengas Miedo de Aceptarme'' los invito a que pasen, lo único que les pido a cambio es un simple comentario que me haría muy feliz! :D


	4. Fulano con el Premio y Yo El Perdedor

Seis semanas, hace seis semanas que Hermione se fue del departamento y lo poco que sé de ella es por Ginny, realmente me hace falta, no pensé que la iba a extrañar tanto, extraño su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus besos y abrazos, pero eso va a cambiar, justo en este momento voy en camino hacia la librería con un ramo de flores, necesito que me de otra oportunidad.

* * *

Cuando entro a la librería me topo en la entrada con Ginny.

 **-** ¿Ron? ¿Que se supone que haces aquí?

 **-** Vine a hablar con Hermione, quiero arreglar las cosas.

La pelirroja lo vio con una ceja alzada.

 **-** ¿Y tú crees que por que vengas con un ramo de flores te va a perdonar asi de fácil?

 **-** No, pero me va a ayudar en algo, necesito recuperarla.

 **-** Ah, ahora si ¿Verdad? Porque la perdiste, ahora que ya no esta contigo sabes que metiste la pata hasta el fondo y quieres recuperarla, yo te lo dije, hablé contigo y no me hiciste caso **-.** Ron desvío la mirada, Ginny lo tomó del mentón obligándolo a verla **.-** No, mírame, hablé contigo para que reaccionarás y no la perdieras, ahora ya es tarde.

 **-** ¿Es tarde? **-.** Ginny lo soltó, pero como no respondió a la pregunta Ron la tomó de la muñeca **.-** ¿Que quieres decir con que ya es tarde?

 **-** Averígualo tu mismo, total tú eres el único culpable aquí.

Se zafó de su mano alejándose de ahí, el Wesley no supo reaccionar, sintió un mal presentimiento, alzó su mirada y dio gracias a Dios cuando divisó a Hermione cerca de ahí, se acercó con paso decidido, cuando ella lo vio se sorprendió, él le sonrió, pero la mirada de ella cambió, se volvió dura.

 **-** Hola Hermione, disculpa que te moleste en tu hora de trabajo, pero quise venir a hablar contigo de nosotros, todo estas semanas estuve pensando en todo lo que pasó y se que cometí un error y por eso te perdí, pero porque te perdí me di cuenta lo mucho que me haces falta, quiero recuperarte, mira aquí estoy, en horario laboral, te juro que ya no va a ser igual, voy a cambiar, lo haré por ti.

Ron alargo la mano para tomársela a Hermione, esta la esquivó.

 **-** Hermione...

 _"Y me robó ese tesoro de duende_

 _Y ahora comprendo el valor_

 _Que no se tapan los defectos con pretextos_

 _En cambio siento rencor"_

 **-** Ya no hay un nosotros Ron, no podía esperar por ti, no podía esperar a que tu entraras en razón y ver que te equivocaste, por Dios, seis semanas Ronald, ¿En serio te tomó seis semanas enteras darte cuenta del error que cometiste? ¿Realmente creíste que durante esas semanas yo me iba a quedar aplastada en mi casa esperando por ti? Yo tengo una vida y un trabajo que amo, no podía simplemente echarme a morir, yo si salí adelante **-.** Hermione suspiró y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dijo **.-** Ya no siento nada por ti Ronald.

A Ron se le cayó el mundo a los pies, Hermione ya no sentía nada por él, no podía ser cierto.

 **-** ¿Que? Pero... ¿Estás segura?

 **-** Justo ahorita con tu visita lo estoy confirmando, ya no siento nada por ti.

 **-** Yo... ¿Como?

 **-** Así como tu apareciste en mi vida de repente, también lo hizo él.

"Él" esa palabra retumbó en la cabeza del pelirrojo, así que había un él.

 **-** ¿Pero como es posible? ¿Tan rápido?

 **-** No somos nada, ¿Y sabes? Es lo mas irónico, no somos nada y a pesar de eso desde que me conoció siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo necesitaba, las veces que tú y yo peleábamos él me escuchaba, me entendía, siempre sacaba tiempo de donde no tenía para mi, a pesar de que no somos nada, a pesar de que se siente atraído por mi y yo estaba contigo, en cambio tú no podías sacar un poquito de tiempo para mi siendo tú novia.

El celular de Hermione empezó a sonar.

 **-** Alo... Ok... No tranquilo ya estoy lista, ya salgo **-.** Colgó **.-** Lo siento Ron, pero me están esperando, adiós.

Caminó hacia la salida pasando por su lado, Ron estaba en shock, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, en un momento de valentía se giró caminando rápidamente hacia la entrada, cuando iba a cruzar la puerta de vidrio Ginny lo retuvo del brazo, la miró dispuesto a reclamarle cuando esta negó con la cabeza para después con una seña indicarle que viera hacia afuera.

Un Aston Martin negro último modelo estaba aparcado en la orilla frente a la librería, un hombre alto, pelinegro, vestido con un traje azul rey con unos lentes de sol estaba recostado en la puerta del copiloto, cuando Hermione caminó hacia él este sonrió quitándose los lentes, Ron sintió que todo le dio vueltas, Harry Potter, el hijo de su jefe, no podía creerlo.

A pesar de que se sintió herido no quería perderse ningún detalle así que vio cuando él se sacaba dos boletos del saco entregándoselos en la mano a la chica, esta al verlos se emocionó saltándole al cuello abrazándolo para al separarse darle un beso en la mejilla, después este le abrió la puerta del auto, ella se montó, Harry dio la vuelta montándose arrancando en el acto.

 **-** ¿Desde cuando? **-.** Sentía una opresión en el pecho.

 **-** La primera vez que Harry vino fue hace dos meses mas o menos, vino a comprar unos libros para su mamá, no estaban así que Hermione le dijo que se los iba a conseguir, él le entregó una tarjeta con la intención de que lo llamara no solo por los libros, pero Hermione no lo hizo, cuando lo llamó fue porque había conseguido los libros, pero después que Hermione se fue de tú departamento Harry empezó a venir mas constante invitándola a comer, a salir o simplemente se quedaban en la terraza charlando.

Ron trago un nudo que sentía en la garganta, no lo dejaba articular palabra, aun mantenía la vista fija en la calle.

 **-** ¿Pero tienen algo? ¿Son parejas?

 **-** No, pero cabe decir que Harry quiere algo más con Hermione y estoy casi segura que si él le pide que sean novios ella va a aceptar.

Ron apretó los puños con impotencia, se acercó a un pote de basura, depositó las flores y se fue de ahí sin ni siquiera despedirse de su hermana.

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

 _Fui un completo idiota, te perdí por tonto, no entiendo como pude preferir el trabajo sobre ti Hermione, que estúpido soy, ahora él te tiene, me robó ese tesoro se duende._

Tocaron la puerta, Ron se enderezó en la silla dejando el portarretratos en su lugar, aclarándose la garganta habló.

 **-** Adelante.

 **-** Wesley, ¿Tienes listo los papeles? **-.** Asintió viendo al rubio **.-** Excelente, me gustan los trabajadores eficientes **-.** Alargó la mano tomando los documentos **.-** Ok, bien **-.** Mientras les daba una ojeada **.-** Toma, estos no son tan urgentes, pero si los necesito para el viernes temprano, por cierto, recuerda que el viernes en la noche es la fiesta de beneficencia...

 **-** Buenos días, lamento entrar interrumpiendo pero es que necesito... **-.** El rubio lo calló estampándole los papeles en el pecho **.-** Estos documentos **-.** Los vio con mas detalle que el rubio **.-** Bien, excelente trabajo Wesley.

 **-** Fírmalos de una buena vez Potter.

El nombrado se agachó apoyándose en el escritorio del pelirrojo sacándose la pluma del bolsillo del saco.

 **-** Toma **-.** Harry le entregó el bolígrafo al rubio para que también firmara, cuando finalizó este detalló el bolígrafo, era negro con una pequeña plaquita en plateado donde estaban las iniciales HP grabadas.

 **-** Lindo bolígrafo ¿Es nuevo verdad?

Harry lo sostuvo viéndolo para sonreír tontamente y guardárselo nuevamente en el bolsillo.

 **-** Hermione me lo regaló ayer.

 **-** ¡Aleluya! Vamos a ver si como te lo regaló la castaña no lo botas como haces con los demás **-.** Se dirigió al pelirrojo **.-** Ya sabes lo que te dije y lo de la fiesta, mas tarde vas a recibir la invitación, pero es para que sepas, la asistencia es obligatoria **-.** Caminó para salir de la oficina **.-** ¿Longbottom ya llegó?

 **-** Claro, por eso vine a buscar los documentos.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrara, volvió a recostarse en la silla suspirando, se agarró el tabique de la nariz con molestia.

 _-Hermione me lo regaló ayer._

Hace seis meses que él había ido a la librería para intentar hablar con Hermione acerca de la relación que tenían y hace cinco meses que ella y Harry Potter habían formalizado una relación.

La había visto unas cuantas veces en la empresa, estaba radiante, con una sonrisa maravillosa iluminando su rostro, se preguntó si él alguna vez la hizo sonreír de esa manera, es que incluso Harry estaba más alegre, lo veía sonreír más que antes, debía asistir a la fiesta pero no quería, lo mas seguro es que Harry llevara a Hermione.

* * *

 _"Hay ve y dile que lo odio y lo_

 _Detesto por tener lo que fue mío_

 _Aunque el culpable he sido yo"_

Cuando Ron la vio se quedó paralizado, venía del brazo de Harry Potter, el cual estaba enfundado en un traje negro con una corbata verde, pero ella era el centro de atención, tenia un vestido largo color verde con una abertura en el muslo izquierdo, el cabello recogido con unos mechones sueltos adornándole la cara, poco maquillaje, solo resaltando un poco sus ojos acompañado de un brillo labial, unos pequeños zarcillos que cualquiera diría eran un diminuto diamante, en su cuello reposaba una sencilla cadena de plata con un pequeño colgante de un ciervo de cristal.

Hermione deslumbraba tan sencilla como ella, Ron se maldijo una y mil veces, fácilmente él pudo haber sido el acompañante de ella esa noche, pero por un idiota no era él, duraría un par de horas más en la fiesta, se cruzaría apropósito con Draco Malfoy para que viera que asistió y después se iría, no podría aguantar verlos juntos.

Pero después de ese par de horas no pudo irse como quiso, prácticamente fue obligado a quedarse para la subasta de las damas que harían para la recolección de fondos para una fundación que administraba la empresa, la subasta consistía en que las damas de los hombres con más influencia subieran al escenario, les colocaban un precio base y poco a poco iban subiendo el monto hasta que hubiese un solo comprador.

Se colocó entre la multitud de personas aglomeradas frente al escenario, poco a poco las mujeres fueron subiendo a este, todo le parecía aburrido, cuando Lily Potter se subió al escenario las apuestas no se hicieron esperar, pero rápidamente James Potter ofreció una desorbitante cantidad de dinero por su esposa que nadie fue capaz de superar, todos silbaron, cuando Ron iba a empezar a caminar para salir de ahí pensando que Lily era la última por ser la esposa del dueño se detuvo al escuchar la voz del presentador.

 **-** Aún nos queda una joven señores, no se vayan que les dejé lo mejor para el final, es toda una joya.

Hermione se detuvo en el centro del escenario, con la mirada alzada y un amago de sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, estaba ligeramente sonrojada, los silbidos retumbaron en la estancia.

 **-** Hermione Granger **-.** La voz del presentador acalló el alboroto **.-** 26 años, castaña de ojos marrones, dueña de la famosa librería "Libros, Una Historia" y para los que no lo sepan, es la novia de Harry Potter.

Los chiflidos se escucharon en el recinto.

 **-** Empecemos con la cantidad de...

 **-** ¡Diez mil libras! **-.** Gritó uno interrumpiendo al presentador.

 **-** ¡Veinte mil!

 **-** ¡Treinta mil!

Las apuestas iban tan deprisa que el presentador no tenia tiempo de nada.

 **-** Doscientas mil libras.

Todos observaron a Draco Malfoy alzar la mano, este le lanzó una sonrisa burlona a Harry, cuando este estaba alzando la mano, Ron alzó la suya en un acto de valentía.

 **-** Cuatrocientas mil libras **-.** _Tengo esa cantidad en el banco, estoy seguro, como también lo estoy de darlos por hablar un momento a solas con Hermione._

 **-** Seiscientas mil libras **-.** Un hombre en una fila más adelante levantó la mano.

 **-** Ochocientas mil libras.

 **-** Un millón de libras.

 _Solo me quedaba una oferta y ya, si me superaba hasta ahí llegaría, no tenía tanto dinero en el banco._

 **-** Dos millones de libras **-.** _Ahí esta, era mi última carta, no creo tener más de eso en el banco._

El hombre iba a alzar la mano, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, Harry Potter habló por encima del ruido.

 **-** Diez millones de libras.

 _Todo quedó en silencio, el hombre de adelante se quedó callado, yo me sentí impotente, había olvidado por completo a Harry, obviamente él no iba a dejar que nadie comprara a su novia, seguro que el hombre tenia mas dinero, pero si el volvía a aumentar el monto Harry haría lo mismo._

 **-** Diez millones a la una, a las dos, ¡Vendida!

Las personas aplaudieron.

 **-** Esta más que claro que Harry no iba a dejar que nadie que no fuera él pasara la noche con la chica.

 _"Que hoy lo considero un enemigo_

 _Lamentando la pérdida en la batalla por tú amor"_

El pelirrojo escuchaba a los hombres hablar mientras se marchaban, se quedó viendo como Hermione bajaba las escaleras del escenario, Harry la esperaba al final de estas tendiéndole una mano, cuando bajó el último escalón el pelinegro la tomó de la cintura dándole un beso en los labios, ella se lo correspondió pasando sus manos por el cuello de él.

 _"Agrégale que hoy yo me revelo_

 _Envidioso, egoísta, impulsivo sin control"_

Ron vio la escena con celos y envidia, se giró saliendo del recinto con un humor de perros, era todo lo que iba a soportar por la noche, ya tenía demasiado al ver como Hermione tomaba posesión del beso.

 _"Por creer que yo era el único, que tú amarías que estúpido._

 _Fulano con el premio, y yo el perdedor"_

 **-** ¿Le apetece un baile a mi nueva adquisición?

Hermione lo miró alzando una ceja.

 **-** ¿Nueva adquisición?

El pelinegro rió.

 **-** Te acabé de comprar, hermosa **-.** Susurrándole cerca de los labios.

Hermione se acercó más a él posando sus manos en el cuello del joven.

 **-** ¿Ya terminaste tus asuntos con la empresa? **-.** Le susurró en el oído metiéndole las manos por debajo del saco para pasárselas por encima del pecho sobre la camisa.

 **-** Hermione... **-.** Gruñó en su oído, la agarró de la cintura **.-** Una sola pieza, bailemos una sola canción y nos vamos **-.** La tomó de la mano jalándola hacia la pista de baile.

* * *

 _"Recálcale que no duermo de noche_

 _Imaginando que en el sexo_

 _Él te devora con pasión"_

En undepartamento en una zona lujosa del centro de Londres un pelirrojo daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliarel sueño.

 **-** Joder, debo de estar loco o soy un maldito masoquista para estar pensando en esto, no creo que Hermione ya se le haya entregado.

* * *

 **-** Harry... **-.** Beso húmedo **.-** La... Clave... Así nunca vamos... Ah... A subir... **-.** Los suspiros no la dejaban hablar.

Harry la acorraló en la pared del ascensor que estaba cerca del panel, la mano derecha reposaba sobre el muslo de la joven entre la abertura del vestido, mientras le daba húmedos besos en el cuello y en la boca, con la izquierda colocó la clave en el panel haciendo que el ascensor se moviera de inmediato.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron el pelinegro la cargó como a una princesa, al entrar al departamento Hermione tiró los tacones en el sillón mientras pasaban por ahí, Crookshanks maulló cuando estos pasaron por su lado, la castaña le fue aflojando el nudo de la corbata como podía, al entrar a la habitación Harry la dejó en el piso.

Hermione le pasó las manos por los hombros quitándole el saco, luego terminó de desanudarle la corbata, lentamente bajo la atenta mirada verde fue quitando uno a uno los botones de la camisa, al llegar al último subió las manos por el pecho de Harry hasta los hombros quitándosela.

 **-** Joder... Tus manos me queman Mione.

Empezó a darle besos húmedos en el cuello, pasó sus manos por su espalda para bajar el cierre del vestido, cuando este se deslizó por el cuerpo de Hermione hasta el piso Harry echó un paso hacia atrás para verla, la castaña se desabrochó el sostén lanzándolo lejos, instintivamente el pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacia sus senos expuestos, los pezones ya estaba ligeramente erectos.

 **-** Vas a hacer que sufra del corazón.

Hermione rió traviesa, se acercó hasta posar sus manos en la correa del pantalón desabrochándola, quitó el botón, bajó el cierre, todo sin quitarle la vista a Harry, le bajó el pantalón hasta que la gravedad hizo lo suyo.

Harry se quitó como pudo los zapatos y las medias mientras llevaba a Hermione hasta la cama, acostándola en el medio de esta, se colocó entre sus piernas besándola con pasión, sus manos bajaron hasta sus senos apretándoselos, rozándoles los pezones erectos, bajo su boca hasta llegar a sus senos, chupándoselos con deseo.

 **-** ¡Harry!

 _"Me falta valentía para admitirle,_

 _Que a tu lado fui un chiquillo_

 _Y su hombría superó"_

Harry la penetró de una sola estocada ganándose un gemido de la castaña, bajó la mirada topándose con una imagen espectacular, Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido, un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior en un intento de acallar los gemidos que de igual manera brotaban entre sus labios durante cada estocada.

 **-** Harry... ¡Ah!

Solo eso bastó para que el joven hombre de negocios aumentara la intensidad de cada penetración haciendo delirar a su novia, ella lo jaló para besarlo con necesidad a la vez que enrollaba sus piernas en la cadera del hombre apretándolo contra ella.

 **-** Joder Hermione... **-.** Se separó de su boca para bajar a su cuello dándole besos y mordidas dejando marcas por su camino, Hermione era suya, había sentido una impotencia cuando vio a aquel pelirrojo tratar de comprarla, estaba loco si creía que él lo dejaría hacer tal cosa.

Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrados concentrada en el placer que Harry la hacia sentir, alzó su cabeza mordiéndole el cuello, Harry gimió, faltaba poco, ya empezaba a sentir el nudo en el vientre, necesitaba más de Harry para llegar.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Abrió los ojos viéndolo, el nombrado estuvo a nada de llegar al orgasmo cuando se topó con esa mirada, sus ojos mas oscuros de lo normal ardiendo en deseo, la pupila un poco dilatada, con la simple mirada le pedía más, haciendo caso a su silenciosa súplica este arremetió más rápido, igual a él ya sentía que estaba cerca de la liberación, faltaban unas estocadas mas para terminar.

Cuando Hermione sintió que él se movía con más rapidez volvió a cerrar los ojos gimiendo más fuerte.

 **-** Mírame... **-.** Harry le pidió tomándola del mentón **.-** Hermione... Mírame...

La castaña obedeció abriendo sus ojos, los ojos verdes la miraron dejándola sin aliento, con solo esa mirada le prometía la gloria, Hermione jamás había sentido nada comparado con todo lo que Harry la hacia sentir hasta con una simple mirada, sintió una estocada que casi la hace cerrar los ojos, pero los mantuvo abierto, sus manos en su espalda, sus uñas dejando marcas rojas en aquella pálida piel.

Cuando Hermione estaba a nada de llegar al ansiado orgasmo Harry le dijo las palabras mas hermosas que pudo haber escuchado, a pesar de que sentía el hormigueo y su cabeza aun estaba en la nebulosa por el reciente orgasmo lo escuchó con claridad haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, un par de estocadas más y Harry también llegó, desplomándose sobre el pecho de la castaña.

Cuando este hubo calmado su respiración se levantó para no aplastarla con su peso, la miró ansioso, ella le tomó las mejillas, aun mantenían un tono rosado, lo beso dulcemente, con calma, con amor, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por él.

 **-** Yo también te amo Harry.

Él sonrió con una emoción inigualable, su sola sonrisa iluminó el cuarto a oscuras.

 **-** Gracias, gracias por todo, por haberme dado una oportunidad a pesar de todo lo que pasó con el pelirrojo, gracias por hacerme tu confidente, por hacerme feliz, por regalarme esas sonrisas que día a día me enamoran más y más de ti, te prometo Hermione Granger que no te voy a decepcionar, haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerte sumamente feliz y si llegamos a tener problemas, luchare por ti, eres lo más importante en mi vida, nada se compara contigo, te amo.

La besó sellando su promesa, cuando se separó también salió de ella.

 **-** Dame un break, no se que me haces que siempre termino full agotado.

Ella soltó una risita viéndolo con ojos de gatita traviesa, le iba a decir algo cuando escucharon un maullido, los dos se miraron para después observar la habitación topándose con un par de grandes ojos amarillos brillando en la oscuridad.

 **-** ¡Crookshanks!

El gato amarillo caminó hasta que estuvo cerca de la cama, de un solo brinco se montó en esta, Harry que se había puesto de lado pasó una sábana cubriendo el cuerpo de Hermione y el suyo, el gato se sentó mirando con expectación, Hermione se colocó se lado pegando su espalda al pecho de Harry.

 **-** Ven pues **-.** Estirando una mano hacia su mascota, este inmediatamente se movió para acurrucarse en el pecho de su dueña **.-** ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que llevaba dentro de la habitación?

Harry pasó un brazo rodeando su cintura con posesión, se alzó un poco para ver sobre su hombro al gato.

 **-** No tengo idea, quizás se sintió celoso, pasamos por su lado sin siquiera saludarlo.

 **-** Seguro se sintió ignorado.

Hermione giró su cabeza para besar los labios de su novio.

 **-** Te amo.

 **-** Yo también hermosa.

Y con esa se quedaron dormidos en el acto acompañando al mundo de los sueños al gran gato naranja.

* * *

Buenas chicos, les pido disculpas por subir el capitulo final dos días después, es que realmente se me complico estos días, no tuve internet, pero ya esta aquí, no sabia exactamente como terminarlo pero ahí salio xD espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones y comentarios, se aceptan todo tipo de criticas.

¡Se les quiere chicos! :*


End file.
